To the One I Love
by MVGLegend
Summary: In the surreal twilight, a young kunoichi struggles with her feelings towards her comrade. Should she confess her feelings or save them for a more appropriate time, knowing that, with the threat of war lingering in the background, she may never get the opportunity.


To the One I Love

The soft light of the moon ricocheted off of the newly fallen blanket of snow, giving the landscape a glow that was unheard of anywhere within the five great shinobi nations. It was a rather surreal experience for the one individual perched on the top of the hillside as she watched the moon falling across the horizon. Within the hour, the calming night would give way to the harsh sun, awakening her comrades so that they could leave and prepare for the combat that was assured to ensue.

Her mind wasn't on the upcoming war, however. For the girl's thoughts were transfixed on another whom had not yet awoken, a soft featured boy with an unshakable resolve. He was a strong, firm individual, whom put others above himself. It was one of the things she admired most about him; his willingness to risk his life for the sake of his friend. He was going to be on the front lines, doing everything he could to bring his comrades home safe and sound, despite her pleas to take a up a much safer position at headquarters. Still, he was far too adamant about taking part on the battlefield.

She couldn't quite remember when she had first started to fall for him. Perhaps it had been when he had returned from his training. He had spent so long in the wilderness honing his skills just because he had failed to save someone he considered a close rival and friend.

Or maybe it was after their mission to protect the Kazekage. They had faced some difficult hardships, traversing the Land of Wind, forced to overcome obstacles and foes far beyond their skill. Still, she remembered how strong he was. He didn't falter or waver even a single time. He was just so intent on saving Gaara, and it was his will, and his will alone, that pushed her to strive for new heights during that mission. If it weren't for his determination, she wasn't sure how she would've made it through alive.

Then there was that moment... when Gaara's body lay lifeless on the ground. He had been their enemy, intent on bringing about the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Still, on that mission to retrieve Sasuke, he had come to protect their friends, and it was a shame to see such a reformed individual perish in such a way. They had been the same, Gaara and he, and it was through Gaara that he saw the monster he could've become. He had taken it so very hard... squeezing his companions hand as he tried to fight back the tears. He had never seen such compassion over a former enemy before... it was truly awe inspiring. She wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be all right.

Still, she couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. Gaara had showed him that there was still time to redeem his hate filled life. Yet there the Kazekage had lay, deceased long before his time. He had wanted to much to speak to Gaara. just one more time before the young Suna shinobi perished. He wanted to speak to Gaara, if for no other reason, than to thank him, for showing the Leaf shinobi that people can change.

She could still remember his face when Gaara rose from the ground after Chiyo had sacrificed her life. It was one of the first times she had seen him cry and she wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort him. Yet, she knew he would've never accepted the gesture. He was too proud, too relieved at the moment.

Yes, that must've been it. That was the moment when she realized she loved him.

"So, do I tell him?" she shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm her own nerves. In a few days time, the two of them would be on the front lines, fighting an evil so great that it could potentially rip the world apart by the seems. She had to tell him, right? It was the logical thing to do of course. War was unpredictable and she couldn't quite escape the feeling that one of them wouldn't make it back alive.

She had learned from him, the day they thought Gaara had perished, that things needed to be said before they were too late. She had to run up to him and admit her love or risk the possibility of never being able to confess the truth. She had to say the words that had been in the back of their mind since that fateful day, no, since the very first day that they had met.

And, if he rejected her advance, she could always play it off as a joke. He would never think of it again, and she could try to sweep her emotions under the rug. She just had to let him know, like Hinata had done during the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha. The Hyuga had been willing to risk her life to share her feelings, why couldn't she?

"Hey," a voice interrupted her chain of thought. She turned around to see a young shinobi standing just a few meters away from her, a concerned look painted across his face. "We're getting ready to move out? Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said in response, pushing the hair out of her face. The boy turned to go, but she extended her arm, grabbing onto his hand. "Hey, uh, listen Neji. Just be careful."

"As long as my eyes are white," Neji responded, giving his comrade a soft smile. "I'll keep fighting Tenten."

She felt the boy's hand slip from her grasp as he turned to leave. He hesitated, as though he had something more to say, but he continued down the hillside to convene with the others back at their base. She wanted desperately to call out for him, to tell him the truth... but something held her back. She didn't want to worry her teammate with such trivial feelings in such a tense time.

"Next time," she shook her head, allowing a single tear to escape from her eyes. "When this is all over, we can be together."

When it was finally over, they could finally be happy.


End file.
